


Tea for Lucifer

by priyahsomething



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priyahsomething/pseuds/priyahsomething
Summary: Whew! And that was my first nsfw fic and first fic in general I’ve ever posted, so I hope it wasn’t too much of a garbage fire 👀. Feel free to comment any thoughts, criticisms, or maybe even suggestions if you’d like. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!! :)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	Tea for Lucifer

It had been yet another stressful day at the House of Lamentation for Lucifer with the usual antics of his brothers.

The stress seemed to be doubled when he received an amass of envelopes stacked on top of each other and tied together with a neat bow on top as if they were a present. These envelopes, however, were anything but a present. 

Each and every one were bills to none other than The Great Mammon himself. 

After stringing Mammon upside down, Lucifer sat in his office sorting through the swamp of bills atop of having paperwork to manage.

You carefully poured hot water into a mug and sank an infuser down into it that was filled with Lucifer’s favorite tea blend. You covered the top and leaned against the counter to wait for it to steep, enjoying the silence of the brothers not being around to pester you. 

Reflecting back earlier that evening while having dinner, the stress and frustration on Lucifer’s face had been apparent, even more so than usual, and he had spent that time lecturing Mammon instead of eating. 

Lucifer had been so livid that his lecture had branched out to the other brothers as well. 

The voice he had used, even though not directed toward you, had sent chills down your spine. 

His food had grown cold by the time he was finished, and he swiftly and curtly left, leaving everyone in an awkward silence. 

Shaking yourself from the memory, you fished the infuser out with a spoon and emptied the used tea leaves into the garbage. 

Afterwords, you set the dainty tea cup on a little matching porcelain plate and transferred it over to a tray with cream and sugar on the side. 

It wasn’t much, but you hoped it would put Lucifer at ease if only a little. 

You walked out of the warm kitchen and proceeded down the hall toward his office.

Thankfully, no brother appeared to stop you. You figured after Lucifer’s verbal and psychical (for Mammon at least) lashing, everyone was quiet in their rooms.

You approached the door and shifted the tray to sit against the bend of your arm across your forearm, giving a soft few knocks to the ornately carved wood. 

Moments later, you heard a stern, “Come in,” that was almost reminiscent of the tone Lucifer had used at dinner.

Pushing any fear away, you carefully open the door and shut it almost soundless behind you, being cautious about balancing the tray.

Lucifer spoke as he shrewdly scribbled something on a piece of parchment, “Mammon, if you some how managed to get down-“

“I-It’s MC...” 

Lucifer looked up and cocked a brow at you, “Why are you here?” He asked bluntly.

“Well...I saw how stressed you were at dinner and...I thought to bring you some tea to maybe calm your nerves.” You could hardly hold the scrutinizing vermilion gaze that always seemed to make your body feel heavy and your stomach tingle. 

Letting out a sigh, Lucifer shifted his gaze and leaned back into his chair, inviting you to approach him. You were quick to walk the short stretch over to his desk and sit the tray down for him on a paper-vacant area, “You really are too nice, you know? I was ruthless tonight. Yet, instead of worrying about my brothers, you’re worrying about me.” 

Warmth rose in your cheeks at his words. Did he not think that you thought about him as much as his brothers? Honestly, as of lately, you had been thinking about Lucifer more than them-more than anyone for that matter. 

And not all those thoughts were pure. 

“W-Well, I just wanted you to know that I care, and I hate seeing you in a bad mood...” when silence had fallen between you, you took that as a nonverbal dismissal and quickly turned to take your leave. 

Just as you placed your had on the cool door knob, Lucifer spoke, “MC, I seemed to have dropped a file, would you pick it up?” 

When you turned, a cream colored file was indeed in the floor, but it was closer in reach to Lucifer. 

Ignoring the ridiculousness of it, you walked over to pick it up, bending down.

“Stop.”

You froze at his words and looked up from the other side of the desk. 

He leveled his eyes with you and said, “Get on your knees to pick it up. And crawl over to me.” 

Embarrassment fell over you, but, instead of laughing off his request, you did as he told you. 

You got on your knees and picked up the file, holding it in a half-closed fist and being careful not to crinkle it. When you crawled into view of Lucifer, you didn’t have to look up to know that his sharp eyes were following your every move, burning into you in the best way possible.

You had no idea what Lucifer was planning, but that growing feeling between your thighs told you to submit to him. 

When you made it to his chair, you felt commanding fingers tilt your head up, prompting you to sit up on your knees. 

He took the file from you and placed it randomly on the desk, not taking his sight from you. 

“Mmm, you really did that?” Lucifer hummed, looking down in amused disbelief, “Why?” He questioned, keeping a thumb pressed against your chin.

You could feel your throat tighten, but you spoke anyway, “Well, I-I-you asked me to so I did...” 

He let out an laugh that made you squeeze your thighs together.

Lucifer bent down, coming closer to your face. You were inches apart and swore you could feel the heat of his body. 

“You know exactly what I meant, MC. I asked why, and I expect you to give me an appropriate answer.”

Mortification fell over you as vibrant red demanded an answer, and you knew the exact answer he was wanting. There was no use in playing dumb with Lucifer; he could read you like Beel reads the Hell’s Kitchen menu. (IM SORRY LMAO)

“Because I- because I want to be good for you...” the last words came out in a whisper as a sheen of sweat formed at your temples. 

“Sorry, MC,” He came in closer to your ear, speaking lowly, “I couldn’t hear you. You should learn to speak up.” 

Now that he wasn’t looking at you, you could finally summon what little courage you had to use your voice, “Because I want to be good for you, Lucifer.” 

You heard him purr into your ear, “Good girl. Now, tell me what you want.”

Lucifer’s words were unbelievable. You thought that a scenario like this resided only in your mind during the late nights when you couldn’t sleep, but here it was right in front of you for you to take.

His hand had drifted down to cup around the back of your neck and pull you closer to him. 

Lucifer’s face still rested against your shoulder, taking in your scent, and you assumed he could smell your arousal.

Having a clear view of his legs, you noticed the bulge forming under his pants. You almost felt dirty for looking.

Thinking back to your fantasies, you had always wanted to taste him. To lick and suck him until he was covered in your saliva and you, covered in his cum. What better way to help ease his stress than with a blowjob? You felt your breath hitch thinking about it.

Making up your mind, you spoke, “I-I’d like very much to suck your cock.” 

He pulled away from your neck and grinned at the filthy confession, “That’s awfully dirty. I didn’t know you could speak like that.”

You looked down to your folded legs at his comment, knees touching the ends of his brown leather shoes. You fiddled with the hem of your shirt as you waited for him to speak again. 

“If you can make such a dirty request, I assume you’d like to show me. Am I correct in assuming that, MC? Look up at me.” 

You forced yourself to look up and give a nod, “Yes, I-I’d like to show you what dirty things my mouth can do.” You repeated despite your shyness. 

“Then by all means, be my guest.” 

He rested his arms on each arm of the chair and spread his legs further, looking at you with full expectation. 

You sidled up closer to him until your face was inches from his bulge. 

With shaky fingers, you reached up to loosen his belt. You tried to unfasten the buckled, but your nerves were getting to best of you. 

Your fingers slipped as you failed to pull the leather through the latch, “I’m sorry!” 

You felt a warm hand lay across your hands as gentle fingers carded through your hair, “You don’t have to do this, MC.” Lucifer spoke in a serious but sympathetic way. 

You quickly shook your head, “N-No, I want to do this for you. I just can’t get the-“

“Here, let me do it.” 

Lucifer took your hands and placed them on his thighs as he took off his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and pulled his hardening cock from his undergarments, “You look a bit surprised.” 

You were surprised. You had imagined his cock to be huge, but it was so much more intimidating than you had thought. Yet, at the same time, you felt excitement. 

You let out a shy giggle, “Maybe a little...but in a good way!”

This earned a laugh from him as he returned his tender touch against your scalp. 

You grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and massaged the tip of his cock with the thumb of your other. 

You began lightly pumping, running your soft palm up and down his warm shaft and causing his erection to fill out more. 

Leaning in, Lucifer watched as you spat on his cock. You cringed as half the saliva coated his tip but the other half fell in a thick glob on your bottom lip and streamed down your chin. 

He petted through your hair as you looked to him with a flustered expression, grasping his cock.

You looked gorgeous with him grasped in your quivering hands.

Rubbing your chin against him, you coated the rest of your spit on his cock and latched your lips onto the tip.

You pressed and swirled your tongue on the sensitive head, pausing ever so often to suckle only to continue moving your tongue around. 

It was easy to tell Lucifer was pleased with your efforts by the way his breathing came out and a low moan coupled with an easy pull of your hair.

Becoming more comfortable and confident, you took one hand off and snuck it up Lucifer’s shirt.

You rubbed your palm against his hard abs that were even more solid as they clenched in response to you.

You began pumping his girth again and rolling your wrist. Your saliva started stringing down, making it easier to move up and down his shaft.

Your tongue rolled over the slit causing Lucifer to shudder, “You’re doing so good, MC. You’re taking my cock so well.” He praised, looking down at you glued to his erection with faint adoration in his eyes. You held his gaze, pulling away from his engorged head with a lewd and wet pop only to lick a sloppy strip up his shaft. Your palm followed your tongue, gifting him with a long, languid stoke. When you got to the top, you planted a delicate kiss on his tip and opened your mouth to take him as far as you could manage. 

You were very careful to mind your teeth, taking him deeply in your mouth and trying to relax your throat and curl your toes best as possible with your shoes on. You slide down his shaft and was sure to apply pressure against the underside of his cock with your tongue. Somehow, by whatever miracle, you were only inches from the base and finally felt the head nudging the velvety spot at the back of your throat. There was no way you could fit him entirely down to the hilt, but you were proud you made it this far and hoped that he was proud of you too.

Lucifer bit back a grunt, and his erection pulsed in your mouth. His slit leaked out pre cum that slid down your tongue and you couldn’t help but try swallowing around him. He groaned and slipped a hand behind your head, “Do mind if I take it from here, MC? You’re doing an excellent job, but I’d quite like to test how deep I can go into that hot slutty mouth of yours.” 

The lewdness of his words sent your aching cunt clenching around nothing. The mere insinuation of him throat fucking you caused an even more intense feeling of arousal to arise. Not even bothering to come up from his cock, you let your arms fall to your sides and waited, giving him full permission. The tip of his cock rubbed against the back of your throat and nearly coaxed you to gag. “How wonderful~” With that, Lucifer got a tighter grip on your hair. The pull burned a little against your scalp but managed to feel pleasurable. He stood up from his chair and dragged you by the hair up further on your knees with him still in your mouth. Without any further warning, he snapped his hips and stuffed himself further in your mouth. The sheer girth of him made you think that he would cause your throat to burst. You couldn’t keep yourself from gagging hard around him. Your throat fluttered desperately around his intrusive cock as you tried to control your stuttered gags. You began to panic but Lucifer tilted your head up by a bit to him. The motion helped to relieve your gagging some, “Shh, it’s okay.” He cooed, rubbing through your hair, “Pinch my thigh if it’s too much.” You gave him a faint nod and breathed through your nose, focusing on relaxing your mouth. Your eyes were beginning to water, but you started moving around him and giving him the go ahead. 

Lucifer began thrusting again, this time starting with a slow and shallow pace as to not overwhelm you. You placed your hands on his moving hips as his hand kept your head steady.

His cock was covered in your saliva and slick drool pooled at the corners of your mouth and dripped down his shaft. The display was so sloppy with spit even trickling down your neck and wetting the collar of your shirt, but this only proved to turn you on more. As his thrusts picked up you curved your tongue and tried to suck the underside. 

“Fuck...” Lucifer groaned and pushed you further onto himself before pulling almost entirely out only to slam back into your welcoming mouth. 

As the motions of your tongue increased and you tightened your lips around him, he started fucking your face with vigor, causing you to gag hard with each punishing thrust that bumped your uvula. Instead of hurting, the intense feeling sent an odd surge of pleasure straight to your sopping core.

His fingers tangled deeper into your hair and he clenched harder, bucking his hips more inconsistently now that he was getting closer to release. Looking up at him with tear stained eyes and reddened cheeks, you took initiative by bobbing your head with what unrestricted movement you had. You swallowed around his cock and moaned, only adding to the pleasure.

“Fuck- yes, such a good girl for me. I’m going to cum in that pretty mouth-“ 

Squelching noises and ragged breathing filled the room as he repeatedly filled your throat and quickened his pace to a speed that had you seeing stars until his reckless thrusts finally came to a halt. He let out a husky moan as he pushed your face all the way down, making you take him completely as you felt his straining cock pulsate against the back of your soft palate. Thick spurts of salty cum spilled down your throat as you focused your breathing through your nose, resisting the urge to cough and instead swallow everything he had to give you.

Lucifer stroked your cheek as he watched your mouth milk him, looking at how the cum you weren’t able to swallow dribbled down the sides of your abused mouth. 

Finally content, he removed himself from you and rubbed his hot, sticky cock up against your cheeks and over your nose, coating you with a glossy mixture of his seed and your slobber.

Your jaw was sore and your lips were red and swollen. Your face was a wet mess with burning wet cheeks and watery eyes, but, to him, Lucifer had never seen anything hotter.

He got down to meet you at your level and got close enough to where you felt his knees against yours, not minding to tuck himself back in as he ran a thumb over your cheek and held you by the small of your back. Lucifer came in closer to your face, “That helped a lot, MC. Thank you.” He whispered across your lips before giving you an unapologetically deep kiss. You fell into the kiss easily, tasting his tongue against yours and sighing through your nose at the feeling.

Much too soon for your liking, he pulled away and held your eyes with his own just like he had done before, “Now, I’d feel guilty if I left you in this state. I can practically feel your need as if it’s my own.” 

You noticed his cock that had remained erect, the tip poking your stomach ever so lightly, “P-Please.” Was all you could say but that was enough to get Lucifer to return the favor and with earnest.

That night had been truly beyond anything you would have ever expected.

Maybe you would bring tea to Lucifer more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! And that was my first nsfw fic and first fic in general I’ve ever posted, so I hope it wasn’t too much of a garbage fire 👀. Feel free to comment any thoughts, criticisms, or maybe even suggestions if you’d like. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
